Red Tooth's Adventures-Character List
Red Tooth's Adventures 'is a new series i'm starting about a lone Velociraptor in the Gobi Desert about 70 million years ago. I got the idea from White Tip's Journey a long time ago. This is the list of characters being used 'Velociraptors *'Red Tooth': The main female velociraptor in the series. She constantly looks for food and has evolved unusually red feathers from her ansestors. Very socialable. *'White Beard': Despite his age, White Beard is the leader of his pack and tends to get aggressive habits when it comes to hunting. Ambitious and crafty, he dislikes other velociraptors and has a grizzled white beard. He is blind in his right eye. *'Hopper': Red Tooth's half brother. He remains hidden most of the time and strikes peticularily at younger babies. He has long black feathers and is quite small despite his reliance on much bigger animals. *'Black Bone': White Beard's mate. She is an equally old female and will never leave her mate's blind side, unless when hunting. She gave illegal birth to Red Tooth and abandoned her when she realized her mistake. She is the mother of both Hopper and Red Tooth. *'Green Wood': The bully of White Beard's pack. He is sturdy and big. He relies on his strength much too often and is lame on his left foot from Bluecharge's headbutt. He has greyish green feathers and hides a secret relationship with Red Tooth. *'Cloud Pecker': A lone gentle female with long, blue-white feathers. She is deaf in her left ear and scarred with age. Only known as Red Tooth's uncomfirmed grandmother, she likes to 'play' with her prey and then strike without warning. *'Velvet Smoke': A slightly territorial young female. She has short pink feathers and appears and vanishes unexpectedly, hence her name. She dislikes Cloud Pecker. *'Moon Watcher': A large male with beautiful long, silver feathers. He only comes out at night under a full moon (which he calles 'The Silver Sphere') and hunts large herbivores. He has a scar running down his back and is Red Tooth's uncomfirmed grandfather. seven of his teeth are chipped. *'Lightning Fang': One of the stronger males in White Beard's pack, he likes to stay with Green Wood. He hates Protoceratops and their forcefull bashes. He is quick and nimble like a bolt of lightning. 'Protoceratops' *'Bluecharge': The herd's leader. Very territorial and is responsible for Green Wood's broken foot. He will defend his herd with his life and never gives up hope of survival. *'Starmoon': The mate of Featherdapple, Starmoon is a quiet female with a bitten tail and has an awkward soft side for Red Tooth. That is, untill Red Tooth starts to steal her eggs. Very gentle. *'Featherdapple': The mate of Starmoon. He hates Red Tooth for her crimes, but never attacks her untill she approaches Starmoon too closely. Very aggressive. *'Pinkscar': Virtually the oldest of the herd. Despite the loss of his sight, he can smell and hear the herd so he knows where he's going, occasionally bumping into a rock or shrub. The old leader of the herd, he has slow reflexes and Green Wood tends to pick on him more than the rest. *'Leafjuice': One of Starmoon's babies, Leafjuice is easy to puch around and has less of a chance to dodge attacks from predators unlike her brother. *'Yellowtail': One of Starmoon's babies, Yellowtail is a big yet pushy male and exeeds strength with his charge. He likes to joke around with Pinkscar, making him think a predator is coming. *'Ironbeak': A lone Protoceratops that joined up with Bluecharge's herd, though nobody shares any kindness to him except Pinkscar. He is extremely protective over Leafjuice and Yellowtail. *'Raptorkiller': The second strongest in the herd, Raptorkiller shows no mercy to Velociraptors and can see through their crafty plans. He dislikes Bluecharge for unknown reason(s). *'Dragonbash': The third strongest in the herd. He is barely old enough to protect himself but can run rather quickly. His frill is a pale velvet. *'Alphafern': A fading green paints her neck frill, she loves to eat and never agrees to fight. She doesn't nessisairily hate Red Tooth, but dislikes her in an awkward kind of way. She is very slow to react. 'Oviraptors' *'RockCore': A skiddish male with a shy personality to match. He shys away from group activities and never shows brute force when defending HeatherTail, his equally weak mate. *'HeatherTail': A weak yet young female mate of RockCore, she is pregnate with her young. She too shys away from hunting parties. *'BrokenClaw': The main villian in Red Tooth's Adventures. He has a forceful nature and will hunt for pleasure and not just for food. Even his own kind dislike him, even though he is the main leader of the Oviraptor flock. *'LostFace': A blind yet faithful warrior and companion of BrokenClaw. He litteraly follows him everywhere whether BrokenClaw likes it or not.